


Very blue

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is turning blue over Toby, circa season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very blue

They’re turning blue, reflects Keller.  
His balls are turning blue because Toby won’t give it up.  
He’s done everything Toby could want, told on Vern and given up a nice position in the Brotherhood. Hell, the bitch shanked him and he forgave it like a fucking pussy.  
But Toby won’t kiss him, won’t give up that precious ass for anything.  
Instead he’s acting all high and mighty and hanging with Said.  
Motherfucking Said doesn’t love him, wouldn’t die for him.  
Chris would.  
While he waits for Toby to come around he needs to play a little.  
He would die for Toby, but he’s horny.  
Something needs to be done.  
Toby won’t give it up till he’s good and ready like the high maintenance little rich bitch he is.  
So, he needs someone to suck his dick.  
“Hey Keller,” says Howell. “Move your ass, you’ve got work detail.”  
Keller sighs, he’s not that desperate yet.


End file.
